reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bounty Hunting
You do NOT have to wound a person to capture them. You can simply lasso them outright. 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Bounty List Format Since the Dead reward is always half of the Alive reward, do we need to list them both? Also, should the Nuevo Paraiso towns be split up? Geiger 02:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Just got Sid Winkler at Rathskellar Fork. Can someone confirm he also shows up at MacFarlane's Ranch? If he does, some or all of the bounties may not be town exclusive. Geiger 02:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : I've confirmed that at least some of the criminals show up in multiple towns. Wade Bassett appears in at least MacFarlane's and Rathskellar. Geiger 17:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that the bounty targets are not fixed to the bounty locations. Geiger 18:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Do the bounties recycle? I have done way more than the supposed max amount of bounties, and Link Huston keeps reappearing in armadillo no matter how many times I capture him. That is to say, there is a question mark guy on the poster but when I go to get him it's always Link. 04:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope no-one minds but I added something to the bottom of the list. I've noticed that the gang doesn't notice if you shoot their horses first before attacking the first gang member. Which is a little weird if you think about it. "Dude, I was outside and my horse dropped dead!" "Huh, it must be catching. My horse just died too." "You think we should check it out?" "Nah, probably too much sun or something." 'Specific Poster Locations' Would it help to add the locations of the actual posters? Like, "across from Marston's house." Civilian eyewitnesses during bounty hunt? During a bounty hunting in Silent stead I came shot at the targets as I did eyewitnesses came up and started shooting at me from a four horsed carriage and had eyewitnesses I sure it's plausable I just woundering could a glitch since I wasn't shooting a them? Any Objections? Anyone have any objections to * A Video guide on how to capture a bounty alive for the full reward, can be found here becoming * A Video guide on how to capture a bounty alive for the full reward, can be found here Video Guide --Tobin 03:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Glitch and/or Solution? I've discovered an issue that some are calling a glitch on the internet. Initially, I had all the locations for bounties show up but I was wearing the wrong costume at the time and it didn't count. Since then, I have been able to get all but one location. Supposedly, the glitch is that the same location will show up over and over which is exactly what is happening to me. No one seems to have any real suggestions on how to get the bounty location to change. Some said that it will change on it's own eventually(I lost count how many times I have done this one location but not only am I to the ? but that is all that is offered repeatedly in Aurora Basin. Some say that even though it's supposed to be 8 & 8 & 4, they were able to complete it by doing a different combo(I tried that and it did nothing extra for me). If someone has found an answer that they personally have made work, please let me know. As of earlier this evening, I went back to an old save and I'm redoing most of my bounties. Thank you veyr much! TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 02:37, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Vanishing wanted posted The page says "if another mission is started while an accepted bounty is outstanding, the bounty will no longer be available when completing the mission." I've got a couple of questions about this: Does the same thing also happen if you merely look at a wanted poster and don't accept the bounty mission yet? I looked a poster and wanted to do the bounty mission but decided to do a main mission first as it was closer. Afterwards, the wanted poster was gone, and the next time a wanted poster showed up, it was for a different guy. (To be fair, that poster might have been in a different location; I didn't realise there was a connection with where they appeared.) Also: when a bounty mission disappears like this (either when started and unfinished, or when not accepted yet), will the same wanted poster show up again at a later point or is it lost for good? This affects whether I need to backtrack to my last manual save and replay several missions & bounties (which I've already done once already after I unintentionally entered a main mission during an unfinished bounty mission), so I'll appreciate any help. Many thanks. Grizzly Weasel (talk) 15:26, May 28, 2016 (UTC)